


Dysonans poznawczy

by zielenna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, rozsądny snobizm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zielenna/pseuds/zielenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widok z restauracji na Pall Mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dysonans poznawczy

**Author's Note:**

> Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że ja to napisałam siedem miesięcy temu. I zapomniałam. Fik niby jest kontynuacją 'Pięć i pół', ale myślę, że sytuacja jest wystarczająco jasna bez dodatkowego czytania.
> 
> Jedyne co trzeba wiedzieć, ale naprawdę, to że Pall Mall, Whitehall, etc. są w samym centrum Londynu, czyli że ceny są tam takie, że taniej jest pakt z piekłem zawrzeć. Tak w przybliżeniu.

Doba Percy’ego Weasleya była ściśle kontrolowanym szlakiem opierającym się na przezeń skonstruowanych systemach i zaufaniu do brytyjskiego rządu. Od porannej lektury gazet nad kawą, nieodmiennie marki Maxwell, uzupełnionej śmietankopodobną zawartością jednego plastikowego pojemnika z zestawu, do prysznica wieczorem, dziesięć minut, żel i szampon, Percy Weasley poruszał się z precyzją i satysfakcją. W ministerstwie zjawiał się punkt siódma, o pierwszej przełykał bajgla popitego kolejną porcją kawy, zaplanowaną pracę kończył po czwartej. Pracę niezaplanowaną – przed ósmą. Wychodząc mijał biurka kolegów i snujące się pod sufitem papierowe samolociki. Nie używał teleportacji ani sieci kominków Fiuu. Wyjeżdżał pustą windą na Whitehall i odbywał powolny spacer w cieniu starych pomników i starszych budowli.

Zbliżał się sezon, co oznaczało, że do uszu Percy’ego Weasleya przedostawały się wydawane przez turystów dźwięki obrażające miano języka. Rano wywołałoby to irytację, dlatego rano aportował się prosto do podziemi. W ciepły i jasny wieczór, Percy Weasley był w stanie się nad tym filozoficznie uśmiechnąć. Nie analizował znaczenia tego uśmiechu, z tej prostej przyczyny, że nikt go o to nie zapytał. Dziś uśmiechał się wyjątkowo szeroko. Jego starannie gromadzone drobne oszczędności, których nie należało jednak mylić z oszczędnościami wielkimi, stanowiącymi zabezpieczenie przed nieplanowaną wojną, ponieważ po pierwsze: były drobne, po drugie: służyły do zaspokajania niższych i bardziej egoistycznych potrzeb, urosły wreszcie do używalnego rozmiaru. Oznaczało to, że Percy Weasley, doszedłszy na wypełniony opalonymi łydkami i tłustymi gołębiami Trafalglar Square, mógł przejść na Pall Mall.

Percy Weasley podjął się analizy tej decyzji sprowokowany przez Ginny Weasley. Tak, powiedział, to prawda, że mógłbym jadać częściej i niewiele mniej smaczniej w innym miejscu. Jednakowoż – odchrząknął, a Ginny Weasley przewróciła oczami. Nie, powiedział, nie na Pokątnej, gdyż, z nieznanych mi powodów, my czarodzieje, nigdy nie wytworzyliśmy kultury restauracji, kultury klubów… Percy Weasley zamyślił się, Ginny Weasley potrząsnęła głową i odeszła.

Wśród klientów restauracji na Pall Mall, Percy Weasley był najbledszym i najubożej ubranym, z czego zdawał sobie sprawę. Uparcie podtrzymywane zadowolenie, objawiające się zmarszczeniem brwi i minimalnym wysunięciem dolnej szczęki oraz dziwaczny dla mugoli krój jego ciemnej szaty pozwalały mu być podejrzewanym o ekscentryzm, co stanowiło okoliczność łagodzącą dla pozostałych wyróżniających go cech. Z niesłabnącą satysfakcją i uporem, który na moment upodobniał go do pozostałych członków rodziny Weasleyów, do czego nie chciałby się przyznać, Percy Weasley miażdżył zębami omułka. Jadł powoli. Dobierając kolejne sztućce, przechodził nad kolejnymi godzinami minionego dnia. Nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia. Jego wspomnienia dotyczyły spraw wykonanych i jednoznacznych. Z tą uspokajającą świadomością, Percy Weasley spojrzał na chwilę przez wąskie okno restauracji. Jego wzrok już od kilkunastu minut ślizgał się po szkle, ale dopiero teraz wypadł na ulicę.

 _Pall Mall_ , Percy Weasley afirmował. Dopasowane garnitury, delegacyjna opalenizna, refleksy ostatnich promieni słońca w dużych zegarkach, stukot obcasów, sugestia śmiechu zawieszona na ostatnich sylabach. _Pall_ _Mall_ , rozparł się. _Pall_ –

Przez ułamek sekundy nie może jej zaklasyfikować i to go przeraża. Oparta o słup lampy. W palcach trzyma cienki skórzany pasek, fragment sandałka na obcasie. Potrząsa nim gwałtownie i lekko się uśmiecha. Włosy spadają na twarz. Jedna stopa na ziemi, jedna stopa w powietrzu. Zaczerwieniona pięta.

Łyżka stuka o dno talerza.

Audrey, Percy Weasley prawie wypluwa omułka, Audrey Tate-Bishop. Koleżanka George’a z pracy, księgowa, za krótka sukienka, symbole radzieckiego komunizmu w roli drogiej biżuterii, oddech pachnący papierosami.

Percy Weasley próbuje rozgryźć i połknąć powietrze.

To był jeszcze jeden błąd George’a Weasleya, kolejny z ciągnącej się listy błędów powojennych, o których należało mówić z wielką ostrożnością, ponieważ wymagały one języka uwzględniającego słowo „Fred”. Naprawianie ich stanowiło system, który Percy Weasley nazywał minimalizowaniem obrażeń. Kiedy rozeszli się po kuchniach i ogrodach uczestnicy niefortunnego przyjęcia, które George Weasley spędził upijając się w towarzystwie nieznanej innym młodziutkiej księgowej, Percy Weasley stanął przed drzwiami łazienki, w której jego brat od pół godziny wymiotował i wyłożył odpowiedzialnej za to nieznajomej argumenty przemawiające za zerwaniem jej znajomości z Georgem Weasleyem. Zerwała. Wiązało się to z utratą miejsca pracy, co Percy’ego Weasleya męczyło, kiedy odmierzał ilość kawy wsypywanej do ekspresu lub składał papierowy samolocik.

Wysłał jej notkę.

Odczuwał dyskomfort na myśl o tym, że przyczynia się do wzrostu liczby wyzyskujących brytyjski rząd przez zasiłki. Była charłaczką, ale Ministerstwo otwierało nowe działy. Integracyjne. Czy rozważyłaby. Z wyrazami szacunku.

 _Pieprz się_ , odpisała, _z wyrazami szacunku, Audrey Tate-Bishop_.

Audrey Tate-Bishop wytrząsnęła ziarnko piasku i wsunęła stopę w sandałek. Poprawiła torebkę. Odsłoniła zęby w krótkim uśmiechu. Ułamek sekundy minął. Wtopiła się w tłum z Pall Mall. Szybka i elegancka, ze stukaniem obcasów i słońcem na włosach.

Percy Weasley zakrztusił się. Wydało mu się, że żując omułka, wdychał dym papierosów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tekst króciutki i niegłęboki, ale inspirowany nie jednym, a dwoma wierszami. Umieszczam w następnym rozdziale, bo ładne takie, że należy im się cała strona, a nie wąski margines tutaj. Jeśli się jednak komuś nie chce, to powiem już tutaj, że są to "Portret Proletariacki" W. C. Williamsa i "Pan Cogito a Perła" Z. Herberta.


	2. Wiersze

PORTRET PROLETARIACKI, W. C. Williams, tłum. Piotr Sommer

 

Duża młoda kobieta z odkrytą głową

w fartuchu

 

Z przylizanymi do tyłu włosami stoi

na ulicy

 

Jedna stopa w pończosze dotyka palcem

chodnika

 

W ręku but. Z uwagą

zagląda do niego.

 

Wyciąga tekturową wkładkę

i znajduje gwóźdź

 

Który ją uwierał

 

* * *

 

 PAN COGITO A PERŁA, Z. Herbert

 

Czasem przypomina sobie Pan Cogito, nie bez wzruszenia, swój młodzieńczy marsz ku doskonałości, owe juwenilne per aspera ad astra. Otóż zdarzyło mu się pewnego razu, gdy śpieszył na wykłady, że wpadł mu do buta mały kamyk. Umiejscowił się złośliwie między żywym ciałem a skarpetką. Rozsądek nakazywał pozbyć się intruza, ale zasada amor fati -przeciwnie, znoszenie go. Wybrał drugie, heroiczne rozwiązanie.  
  
Z początku wyglądało to niegroźnie, po prostu doskwieranie i nic więcej, ale po jakimś czasie w polu świadomości pojawiła się pięta, i to w momencie, kiedy młody Cogito mozolnie chwytał myśl profesora rozwijającego temat pojęcia idei u Platona. Pięta rosła, nabrzmiewała, pulsowała, z bladoróżowej stawała się purpurowa jak zachodzące słońce, wypierała z głowy nie tylko idee Platona, ale wszystkie inne idee.  
  
Wieczorem przed udaniem się na spoczynek wysypał z skarpetki obce ciało. Było to małe, zimne, żółte ziarenko piasku. Pięta była, przeciwnie, duża, gorąca i ciemna od bólu.


End file.
